


Government Advice on Hyponatural Phenomena

by NotesFromTheVoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Possession, Gen, Government, Government Agencies, Lunarpunk, Necromancy, Portals, Possession, Resurrection, Voidpunk, starlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotesFromTheVoid/pseuds/NotesFromTheVoid
Summary: Always know your rights and risks.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Upon being brought back from the dead you will experience chills, aches, and sharp pains relating to the injury that killed you. You may also experience flashbacks or nightmares relating to what you saw in the netherworld. However if these symptoms persist for more than a week, or your wounds start opening back up, contact a diviner immediately, for your resurrection may have angered a divine force or your necromancer may have made errors in the resurrection ritual and this can lead to a reversal of the resurrection process, or worse, the destruction of your soul.

It is important to know your rights when it comes to resurrection. The first is that your necromancer must contact your spirit before starting the ritual, to get your consent and discuss the nature of the ritual, for resurrection can be a traumatic and risky experience. Family and friends often seek resurrection of the their loved ones, but the decision is yours alone. Secondly, your necromancer must explain every the process of every ritual they are capable of, and the risk for damage to your mind or soul. And finally, if you have been dead for more than a week, it is your right to request a donated resurrection body, in which case the necromancer will sever the link to the previous soul's body, and then link your soul to it. You should be aware that if the link is not severed properly before resurrection, your soul can partially merge with the previous owners

Always have your resurrection performed by a certificated necromancer, and if you believe to have been scammed, contact the Resurrection office on the astral plane.


	2. Chapter 2

While playing host to a possession is an acceptable choice, you should know the risks and your rights before agreeing to one

First of all, if a spirit or demon possesses you against your will, you have the right to a free banishing and compensation for the time you lost. To claim this, contact the Department of Possessive Spirits, located near the Darvaza gas crater

When a spirit lies to you about what it plans on doing with your body, again, you are liable for compensation

Before agreeing to play host, it is strongly advised that you take Possession Hosting Etiquette and Safety Classes, so you are aware of how to make sure the time is mutually beneficial, as well as what to do if unforeseen side effects occur, or if the spirit breaks the terms of possession

During a possession, it is normal to feel floaty, as if a soft current is pushing you along. This can be uncomfortable at first you should soon get used to the sensation

Some may experience fuzziness, as if the body and soul are starting to detach from each other. In 90% of cases this is harmless but uncomfortable, though you may want to take measures to ensure this doesn't happen. A spiritual unity or grounding sigil is the most common method

If you feel pain in your heart head or hair, especially when combined with the aforementioned fuzziness, request to the spirit to stop possession immediately, as this is a sign of soul damage, and seek treatment at your local centre for paranormal injuries.

If physical damage occurs to your body, this means the spirit is a parasitic possessor, and is feeding off your body in an attempt to regain it's physical form, or wants to leach off your power. This is an extremely dangerous situation, so to ensure this doesn't happen, use a form of divination to test the spirit to detect parasitic inclinations.

You should always tell a trusted friend or family member before agreeing to a possession, in the event of you needing to be rescued, as it is immensely difficult for a host to expel a possessor while under it's control.

You are reminded that making a deal with a spirit so it can take part in exams, job interviews, competitions, and other such events in your form is illegal and will result in prosecution for both you and the offending spirit.

As per usual with encounters with spirits, ensuring that they are who they say they are is of the utmost importance. Casting a circle of truth when summoning them is important  
In short, hosting a possession can be a very dangerous activity, but can result in a mutually beneficial arrangement, as well as enjoyment in person who are inclined. For more information, contact the Department of Possessive Spirits, who will be happy to answer your questions


	3. Chapter 3

There have been many reports by portal explorers (PorEx as they're known on YouTube) of low quality portals being scattered around. Now while regulation is in the process of being implemented, it is being filibustered, so until this is fixed, here is a guide to stay safe when doing PorEx.Note: while temporary portal have their own issues, this guide is mostly about permanent portals There are two main dangers with portals.

  1. Their transportation mechanism causes damage to you
  2. Where they take you to is fundamentally incompatible with this universe's physics, causing major damage or transformation of your physical structure



We shall tackle these problems in order. The first is usually either caused by not giving you adequate protection during transportation, causing the external matter in the first 7 dimensions to begin dissolving, or not assembling your matter properly, causing bodily structures to be arranged in a highly unusual way. Low quality portals often have inadequate computational power to reassemble your matter correctly, and lack sufficient protection If inadequate protection is provided, the skin and organ membranes will be gone or heavily damaged. This leads to a fatality rate of 95%.

A lack of matter assembling computation will caused different parts of the body to appear in apparently random places. The latter problem has a surprisingly high survival rate at approximately 50%, though they will require immediately medical treatment. The high survival rate is due to the fact that blood vessels and nerve connections are often intact, even if they are in the incorrect position. Researchers are studying why this is.

As for the second problem, high quality portals send you through an "adjustment zone" that allows your body and matter to adapt to the new physics. This is done via sending you through several pocket universes that have physics slowly resemble to the destination universe more and more as you go through successive ones. This can cause nausea but the alternative situation has a wide range of negative effects, from spaghettification to in one case, being transformed into moss.

Now in terms of how to avoid low quality portals there are several steps you can take. First of all you can use a there are portable protection bubbles (PPBs) available at many government centres. However, the process of bureaucracy if often seen as too long and stressful so many risk taking black market PPBs, which carry many of the same risks as going without one. In addition this step only protects you from one of the risks, so it is best to avoid low quality portals altogether.

The most common is to use a poppet. This is a small model of a person (sometimes personalised to the user) that is tied to a rope, thrown in the portal, pulled out, and checked for damage. This allows you to get an early warning of the damage that might be done to you. This is effective for most dangers, however, poppets are less complicated than the human body, so any internal rearrangement that takes place may be unnoticeable on the poppet, but deadly to a human or other complex life form.

For those of a more technical mindset will examine the portal for clues, either using divination by searching for the source of the portal. Finding the portal's source and examining the components will tell you about the portal's quality, however this is only to be done by highly skilled individuals, as misidentifying a component can be deadly. In addition, some portal makers will curse or kidnap anyone who tries to find the source so it is recommended you be on your guard when attempting this. Divination methods carry the usual footnotes when applying them.

Your council reminds you that engaging with any para- or hyponormal phenomena or technology should be done with extreme care. Have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Conditions for Cursed Item Handler License**

If you wish to apply for a Cursed Item Handler License (CIHL) you must meet the following Criteria

1) Have a Mental Resistance Grading of B* or above

2) Have received at least a Merit on a level 4 course of the following areas

i) Magickal cleansing

ii) Banishing

iii) Warding

iv) Hyponormal Entity Diplomacy

3) Have received at least a Pass on a level 4 course on the following areas

i) Extradimensional protection

ii) Rune and arcane language translation

4) Have a qualification in both mundane and hyponormal first aid

5) Have no Hyponormal crimes on record that received a sentence of 6 Months of Binding or more.

You are reminded that possession or distribution of Cursed Items without a CIHL is an offence and will be prosecuted.

If you meet these criteria, you are welcome to click the following link to begin the [Application Process](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67RIrLKah68&;t%20)

Processing of Applications take approximately 2 weeks. We thank you for your patience


	5. Chapter 5

The problem of light pollution is well documented. The most well known effect is that in many urban areas you cannot see the stars. This may cause more unusual effects than was originally thought. A condition known as "sudden starlight exposure" (SSE) has recently been occurring when residents of urban areas move to area to an area of low light pollution. In stage 1, an individual will seem spacey, almost seeming to be in a trance. They will stare at the sky endlessly. Stage 2 begins with the sensation of mild burning across the skin, though no wounds appear. During and after stage 3 the individual finds it almost impossible to sleep while the stars are out. When a stage 3 individual is viewed under UV light, a pattern of dots glow in a manner reminiscent of the night sky.

It is recommended that residents of areas of major urban areas only stargaze in conditions of graded exposure as the long term effects of this condition remain unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

The phenomena of acid rain is well known to be a side effect of pollution. While this is true, a subcategory of acid rain is less well known. This occurs when swamp water mixes with dew as it evaporates, causing the different energies to react unusually, decreasing the pH of the water rapidly. Despite the low pH, very few people experience acid burns when exposed to it. It is merely one of a variety of side effects, which include indigestion, confusion, hallucinations and mild jaundice. Research is still being undertaken to explain the strange effects exposure has on individuals.


	7. Chapter 7

The corporation known as Imagination Enterprises gained massive success with it's dreamscape technology, a tool used primarily by artists and designers to help visualise their projects via inducing lucid dreams, and storing the dream world where they can create whatever they want, not limited by technical flaws in their tools but only in their imagination. However, an investigative report by journalist Sarah Quill-Gair found that many of the people who tested the technology were not given proper information about the risks. Before human testing began, computer models predicted cranial nerve damage in 5% of cases due to the complex application of electricity and radiation. In the contracts the testers signed, the severity of the risk was understated.  
When testers complained of side effects, medical attention was not applied until it was deemed to be a PR risk and ambulances were forbidden from coming onto company grounds leading to at least 3 contractors to be smuggled out through the company basement.  
15 Testers were hospitalised due to injuries sustained during their contracted work and 4 suffered injuries that are predicted to remain with them until they die.  
In addition, these testers were payed an average 89% of the minimum wage and were heavily discouraged from taking sick days.  
Imagination Enterprises claimed they were "committed to producing quality products that will improve the lives of everyone" and that they will take these allegations "very seriously"  
This story comes weeks after similar allegations of underpaid contractors working in unsafe and uninformed of their conditions in Imagination Enterprises competitor MindBubble.


	8. Chapter 8

Hyponormal case number 8471  
Group name: Human/Fae Solidarity network  
Stated Goals: Allow members of the fae to practice their own culture without government involvement, Freedom for Changelings to connect with both sides of their heritage, Freedom for humans to become members of the fae if chosen freely  
Reasons for concern: Many human members appear misinformed about fae brainwashing techniques. Many members are teenagers. Have been connected to 4 recorded instances resulting in a total of £4200 of property damage. Wasting Police time.  
Symbols: A stick figure with butterfly wings, flower crowns.  
Warning signs: Humans with a lot of fae friends. Significant interest in nature. Talks about maybe wanting to become a fae.  
Further action: Instruct public to report suspected members of the Human/Fae Solidarity network to the Centre for Policing Hyponormal Extremism


	9. Chapter 9

When magic users learn the art of summoning, they are taught that binding the summonee is an important step, whether to prevent a being from being forced away from a realm they are not usually inhabiting, or as a safety measure to prevent them from attacking you. It is a widely accepted practice. However what is less commonly taught is binding etiquette.  
First of all, before setting up your binding spells, ask yourself, what is the purpose of this. If it is as a tether to the physical plane, ensure that the space you have set up for the ritual is relatively comfortable. If a being needs a tether, there is a reason for this, often an issue of fundamental incompatibility. Ensure the environment has energy that is more similar to their home plane, and make sure you know that your offering will be accepted.  
On the topic of offerings, they are an invocation of ξενία (xenia), wherein you agree to be a kind host, and they agree to obey your rules. With this in mind, ensure your binding spells are not unpleasant. A common feature of complaints is that beings were bound in unnecessary or hurtful ways. For example, using materials that hurt them despite them being of no malicious intent.  
In addition, a summoning is pointless without the ability to communicate with the summonee. Many times, an overly cautious summoner has bound the being from even speaking, rending attempts at communication or making a deal fruitless, and wasting both party's time. Ensuring your binding spells are precise to what actions need to be prevented, rather than gagging your unfortunate guest.  
Related to this, if you want a being to do something for you, ensure the bindings do not restrict them from doing this. In certain circumstances it might be wise to stop them from performing the action until you are certain on the nature of the deal, but if that is the case, make sure you know which binding spell is the one restricting it, so you can cut it at the appropriate time  
Summoning remains an important practice to many magic users, and it is important that all parties involved remain safe and comfortable when partaking in it. Good etiquette can ensure better deals and better relationships going into the future. If you have more questions, contact the Department of Hyponormal Affairs for more information. Thank you for your time


End file.
